Onyx
Onyx is the second book in the Lux series written by Jennifer L. Armentrout. Like it's predecessor, Obsidian, it is told from Katy's point of view. Synopsis Being connected to Daemon Black sucks... Thanks to his alien mojo, Daemon’s determined to prove what he feels for me is more than a product of our bizarro connection. So I’ve sworn him off, even though he’s running more hot than cold these days. But we’ve got bigger problems. Something worse than the Arum has come to town... The Department of Defense are here. If they ever find out what Daemon can do and that we're linked, I’m a goner. So is he. And there's this new boy in school who’s got a secret of his own. He knows what’s happened to me and he can help, but to do so, I have to lie to Daemon and stay away from him. Like that's possible. Against all common sense, I'm falling for Daemon. Hard. But then everything changes... I’ve seen someone who shouldn’t be alive. And I have to tell Daemon, even though I know he’s never going to stop searching until he gets the truth. What happened to his brother? Who betrayed him? And what does the DOD want from them—from me? No one is who they seem. And not everyone will survive the lies... Plot ONYX is the second book in Jennifer L. Armentrout’s LUX series. The first, OBSIDIAN, introduced readers to Katy, Daemon, Dee, and several other colorful characters. This go around, Armentrout thickens the plot by bringing in members of the Department of Defense. Aware of the aliens, the D.O.D. works to keep their existence a secret from everyone else, but when they make a surprise visit to their small town Katy fears what they’ll do to her if they learn she knows the truth. Also making an appearance is Blake, a cute new student who befriends Katy immediately with his easy going attitude. Daemon doesn’t trust him right off the bat, but is his hatred stemming from jealously or is there something more to this new guy? Katy continues to be a strong presence and a narrator we can all relate to on one level or another. Her bond to Daemon doesn’t turn her into a sighing, love struck damsel. Instead, it gives her courage to want to fight so she can protect him as he protects her. Mystery also plays a large part in this book as Katy and Daemon learn more about the D.O.D.’s involvement and what really happened to Dawson, Daemon and Dee’s brother, who they thought was dead. Quotes -“Maybe one day I can be just as lazy as you are and turn off the lights without moving.” “That’s something to aspire to.” -He handed me each book, unable to refrain from making a comment and taking my whole recording hostage. Like, “This guy looks stupid,” or “What’s the obsession with fallen angels?” And my favorite was when he held the book in front of my face and said, “This reaper dude sounds like my kind of guy. He gets to kill people for a living.” -With him standing over me, his eyes such a stark contrast with the darkness, he looked like something straight out of my dreams…or the books I read. -"Whoa. It was hard to stick to my resolve of not caving to the ridiculous notion of us being together when he was actually...nice, and when he stared at me like I was the last piece of chocolate in the whole world." -"Daemon leaned over the center console and kissed me. The tender touch was so at odds with what he’d just said. Deadly and sweet-that was what Daemon was; two very different kinds of souls rested in him, fused together." "Time stopped for us. The world and everything I’d been part of only existed outside the closed bedroom door, but in here, it was only us. And for the first time, there was nothing between us. We were open, vulnerable to each other. Pieces of our clothing disappeared. His shirt. Mine. A button came undone on his jeans… and on mine, too." Characters * Katy Swartz * Daemon Black * Dee Black * Adam Thompson * Andrew Thompson * Ash Thompson * Matthew Garrison * Kellie Swartz * Dawson Black * Blake Saunders